


The Banger Sisters Of Tonga Te

by awessasims



Category: The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: Family Drama, Majorly Frustrated Sims, Open Relationships, The Sims 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessasims/pseuds/awessasims





	The Banger Sisters Of Tonga Te

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the No Jealousy hack in my game and like to challenge myself to get my more free-spirited sims to woohoo with each without the drama of never-ending slap fests and beat downs. This is usually achieved by carefully building up friendships and making sure all other sims intended to be involved in the open relationship mix are kept busy during one-on-one boot-knocking activities. These seven sims are deeply entrenched in their free love existence.

Venita and Danita Banger are sisters from parts unknown; they are quite close, but being romance sims they are a bit competitive with each other. Venita, the oldest, is more prone to "man-stealing" as she has an inferiority complex and low self-esteem, which her sister does not suffer from. They're both highly intelligent and extremely beautiful. Throughout their complex romantic lives Danita maintained a highly successful career in the law enforcement track, while Venita chose to raise her two children instead of utilizing her journalism degree.

While in college they met Reggie Voder, a swarthy, dynamic drama major; Maddah Myzhull, also a drama major; Angora de Barra, a liberal arts major; Ynda Prezzint, a poli-sci major; and Khamp T'Zhonne, undeclared as of major or in love.

Venita graduated first and got her first and only job as a video editor at her alma mater; this enabled her and Ynda Prezzint, an intern for the SimCity Controller, to go in together to rent a large three bedroom house on Tonga Te Way. Before their own graduations, Reggie, Maddah, Angora and Khamp all moved in and kissed dorm life goodbye.

A life of sexual musical chairs ensued. It is fair to say that all of the guys were enamored of Danita even though for many years no one gentleman staked a claim. 

In those early years, however, Reggie soon found that he had eyes only for Venita. This did not stop him from actively sexing Maddah, Angora, Danita or the maid, Kaylynn Langerak, anytime he felt like it, or any other new woman that stoked his interest. He and Maddah were making names for themselves at their acting studio and putting in major hours and travel time for off-off Broadway productions and independent films. On one of the film shoots Reggie performed all of his own death-defying stunts and his career as a stunt man extraordinaire was born.

Venita was secretly in love with Ynda, who had finally made his own feelings for Danita known. As Reggie became more in demand for his stunt work--and his simoleons started stacking up--Venita quit her job then unenthusiastically looked for another. With Reggie, Ynda and Danita all gainfully employed Venita's salary wasn't missed. Danita floated her sister while Reggie floated Maddah; Angora got a job as a sous chef; no one was really sure what Khamp was doing or how he was really making his money or that whatever it was might not have been entirely legal; however, all of the bills were paid on time and no one in the house was fearing the Repo Man or wanting for anything.

Soon, Danita's schedule changed and she began working the late night hours required of a vice cop; she and Ynda were an established couple by then; it was during that time that Venita made a move on Ynda and carried on an affair with him while her sister was at work everyday. For a house full of people who were all openly engaged with each other, Ynda and Venita kept their affair quite secret. Upon Danita's next promotion and return to regular work hours, Venita and Ynda ended their tryst.

As a balm to her wounded heart and ego, Venita dove into having regular threesomes with Reggie and Khamp even though Khamp was falling head over heels for Angora. Reggie sang serenades to Venita everyday, trying desperately to woo and win her but Venita's heart was not truly with him and she held him off. When Venita found herself pregnant a few months later Reggie stepped up his game. Venita had no idea which man the father was but settled herself on Reggie, who had told her emphatically that he didn't care who the father was and that he would love the baby regardless. Seven months later little Huhzmadhadi Banger was born; within the first few months it became apparent--and a relief--that the beautiful, bouncing baby girl was undeniably Reggie's daughter. 

Venita threw herself into motherhood as Reggie's career kept him away from home for long periods of time. And even though she didn't love him as much as he loved her, she was still a bit miffed that he hadn't asked her to marry him, especially before the baby was born. Her sister was a comfort to her during these times and a loving and helpful aunt.

Soon thereafter Reggie was rolling in simoleons as a much sought-after stunt man; he'd worked himself up to a co-ordinator position and was being courted for a role in a movie, a period fantasy piece where he would play the lead as a dragon slayer; when he won the role he moved Venita and Huhzmadhadi into a home of their own. Venita was expecting to move into a fine new home, which would have been an easy trade-off for being in a one-sided marriage and having to raise a child as if she was a single mother. 

However, seeing the property as one he could rent out for movie locations and stunt work, Reggie moved his family to a vast, forested lot, complete with a lake and a rustic log cabin; it had minimal plumbing and a general lack of most creature comforts. Upon seeing her new digs for the first time, and especially after using the outhouse, Venita suffered a complete mental breakdown. 

During her slow recovery Reggie took back up with Kaylynn Langerak, the maid Venita seemed destined to never be free of. She saw less and less of her sister and the gang back at the old place; and although she was an excellent and attentive mother to Huhzmadhadi, Venita became a mere shadow of her former self.

Meanwhile, Ynda and Danita progressed both in their careers and as a family: in rapid succession they welcomed six children to the fold: daughters Ynda,Yndira and Yndia; sons Danny and Yndante; and baby girl, Yndanitra. However, even though their love for each other was through the roof, Danita felt much like her sister before her, as all of her children were Bangers, and not legitimized by marriage.

After Ynda and Danita's first daughter was born Ynda bought the house; Khamp, Angora and Maddah moved out into their own separate places, even though they were carrying on exclusively with each other. Khamp was another who loved wholeheartedly, but could not be legally tied down; he had five children between Maddah and Angora: sons Mads, Khamdan and Kham Myzhull and Anghor de Barra; and his only daughter, Khamora de Barra. Maddah's acting career had taken off, thanks to Reggie's help, and she became the co-lead in his fantasy action franchise; whenever she was filming away from home her children were cared for by either Angora or Khamp.

 

Time marched on; sooner than anyone could imagine the children were growing up and moving on to lives of their own. Ynda Banger had been a gifted singer; with her fantastic genes and abilities she gravitated to the music industry and became a pop star; Yndira Banger finished college and became a teacher; Yndia Banger became a veterinary surgeon. Danny Banger had just graduated college, and Yndante and Yndanitra were busy, gifted high schoolers when things started to really go wrong between Ynda and Danita. Ynda would never know what had happened or why, but one day, after a hard day at work, Danita came home, walked through the door but couldn't bring herself to stay in the house another moment longer. She called a cab, kissed her three remaining children goodbye and left without another word.

Ynda knew something was wrong as soon as his carpool dropped him off and he got out of the car. He stood in the driveway long after the sun set, staring at his house, acutely aware that his woman's presence was gone from it--and from his life. He went in and canvassed his distraught children only to find out what he already knew. To their astonishment and dismay he left them everything: the house, the cars and the promise that the bills would be paid unless there was no one there to pay them for; he entrusted the care of his youngest children to Danny, then called a cab and left, too.

Meanwhile, at Reggie and Venita's cabin, big drama was going down, as well. Much to Huhzmadhadi's disgust, her father had moved in Kaylynn Langerak, and gotten Kaylynn and her mother pregnant at the same time! Weeks before she was due to leave for college Kaydie Langerak was born; several days later her own little sister, Venita Regine Banger, was born. Huhzmadhadi was furious at her father and let him know it. It was heartbreaking for Huhzmadhadi to think of leaving her mother in such a situation, with a baby so late in life and a man so callous as to move in his new bitch...more astonishing was her mother's resignation over the whole mess, which was the most heartbreaking thing of all.

Venita kept up a brave face as she drove her daughter off to college and helped her get settled in; she assured Huhzmadhadi that she was fine, and that Venita Regine would be fine, too; she left her daughter with a big smile on her own face, so proud of her accomplishments and those to come; she gave her daughter her final hugs and kisses and took herself back home. When she got there she found Reggie and Kaylynn making out furiously on the couch, with Kaydie snoozing peacefully in Huhzmadhadi's old bassinet, while Venita Regine lay screaming on the floor, hungry and with a soiled diaper stinking to High Heaven. She saw to her baby's needs, put her to sleep, and promptly suffered her second complete mental breakdown.

The Myzhull and de Barra kids had also all just reached adulthood. Mads Myzhull, a psychiatry major, had called all of the adult kids together the winter of that year that everything had gone to shit for the Banger sisters and their families. His bafflement over his own parents extended family life had almost driven him crazy, and had fueled the desire for his field of study. He was on a mission; and he wanted to talk to the other kids to get their input about their feelings on the situation. They were all going to meet where it all started, at the old house on Tonga Te Way, and he couldn't wait to hear everyone's insights and stories.


End file.
